Switched!
by Melitza
Summary: What would happen if the personalities of your favorite Inuyasha characters were switched? Hilarity, drama & fluff ensues! Set in modern times. SanMir. Permanent Hiatus.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co... But they own me. Well… my heart, anyway.

Claimer: I think it'd be quite, quite hilarious to write a story that switches the characters personalities… Making Sango the play-girl groper, Miroku the indignant, shy, but hopelessly crushing one… Kagome the ass-whompin', quick-tempered, rough-edged one… And Inuyasha as being the helpless but good-hearted twit standing off to the side crying out his lovers name… Oh… This is going to be hilarious… I think I'm going to set it in modern times, just because I have this hilarious mental picture of Kagome wearing a leather jacket and riding a motorcycle… Sooo, the gang are seniors in high school. nods decisively

Miroku frowned fiercely at the little slip of paper in his hands, once again willing the words to change. But, as the space and time continuum would have it, they did not – and so, his class schedule remained exactly the same.

'_Pod 3, Wing 1, Section 7? Where the hell is that?_' he thought bitterly at the little sheet of paper, willing it to give up its secrets. But alas, once again, the paper kept its poker face, remaining silent and unchanging.

'_Physics. Calculus. Women's Studies. Religions of the World._' For all the papers uncooperative silence, it seemed to mock him from between his nervously shifting fingers. If only he had been able to stay at his last school! Then he wouldn't have found himself hopelessly lost, wandering around looking for – Pod 3, or whatever it was…

And who had signed him up for women's studies anyway? Whose wise idea was that one? '_Probably mom. Gawd. She needs to just butt out,_' he thought dourly to himself. The last thing he needed was even more contact with the other sex – they intimidated him. No, seriously – they intimidated him! At his last school, the girls had immediately latched on to how shy he was – and had somehow found out that his father was a man of the cloth – and had immediately taken it upon themselves to nickname him 'monk'.

Well, at least he had changed schools. Even though it was already his senior year, he hadn't put up any complaints when his parents had idly mentioned sending him to the school on the other side of town – still a public school, but a more prestigious one, as it were; kind of had a reputation as a 'college prep' high school. Nor had he made any complaints when they had proceeded to enroll him in that school; he hadn't really had any close friends at the old one anyway. Well, except for Inuyasha…

But it wasn't like he was _that_ far away. He was just going to school on the opposite side of town, after all. Of course, it was a little embarrassing that his mom insisted on driving him, and dropping him off right in front of the school…

Well, he hadn't been seen – yet. At least, he didn't think anyone had witnessed that display of – well – whatever.

'_Pod 3, pod 3… Come out come out where ever you are!_' Not that he actually thought 'pod 3' would come running, or anything… But… well… Ok! He was a little nervous! And by now, his thoughts were beginning to make him feel nervous – what if someone had seen his mom drop him off? What if he started off at this school on as bad a foot as at the last one?

'_Just go find Pod 3. Go to your stupid class. And then you'll be fine._'

Yeah, well, it was all good and well to think that – but it was a little harder to _do_ it when you _didn't know where the hell Pod 3 was_!

Wait – there was a sign! '_Pod –_' well, he couldn't read the number from here… So, Miroku tentatively stepped towards the chrome lettering, pushing his glasses up a little higher on his nose –

'_Pod 12. Well… On my money, that isn't anywhere near Pod 3._' The shrill three minute warning bell made its call throughout the hallways. '_Hmmm. I guess my chances of making it to class on time just dropped by a lot…_'

A crowd of other teenagers were heading in his direction at a leisurely pace. Miroku, feeling a surge of shyness, stepped back towards the lockers, trying to blend in to the walls –

But he stepped back a little too quickly and slammed his shoulder into one of the metal doors – hard. The metallic bang reverberated through the hall, and the young man winced as he heard cackles of amusement from the group of his peers.

"Walk much?" a girl with long, full black hair taunted rudely. She wore a short 'school-girl uniform'-esque outfit, only the authenticity of the ensemble was ruined (or accessorized?) by safety pins. Safety pins, everywhere! Every hem seemed to be "doubled" by rows of safety pins. In addition, she wore knee-high combat-style boots and was wearing sunglasses, even though they were inside a building; she tipped the sunglasses down to peer at the hapless (and very horrified) Miroku. Before he (or she!) could say anything else, another girl emerged from the group…

"Be nice, Kagome!" the girl chided good naturedly; her hand trailed along the others girls shoulder as she walked past her – and if Miroku didn't know better, he could have sworn he heard the girl called "Kagome" growl a little at the stand down… The other girl's expressive brown eyes twinkled with mischievousness as the crowd parted around her.

Miroku froze, unable to stop himself from staring. She was pretty. No, that wasn't right… She was – well – beautiful. She was a brunette of a rich, deep shade; her thick, straight long hair was pulled up in a playful ponytail at the top of her head, and her thick bangs seemed to frame her heart-shaped face to bring more attention to the fine, delicate features therein. Her lips were curved into the most charming smirking-smile imaginable…

Unlike the other girl – Kagome – this girl wasn't dressed 'skantily' at all. Instead, she wore a black corduroy pants that seemed to hug her gentle curves. Her suit jacket, also seemingly tailored for a perfect fit, was black with pink pinstripes, beneath which she wore a matching pink tanktop. Her eyelids were also accented with pink, and the overall statement of her attire seemed to scream 'smart, sophisticated, suave, and oh so feminine.' Though conservative, the way the fabric seemed to hug her skin in just the right way to give off an aura that rivaled – or, in Miroku's opinion, hands-down beat –Kagome's risqué apparel in attractiveness.

His mind went blank. As usual, Miroku was unable to come up with _anything_ to say to the beautiful creature standing before him…

The girl arched a delicate eyebrow, apparently noticing his slack-jawed countenance. Miroku snapped his mouth shut, but realized that it was too little too late; he felt the burning of a fierce blush coloring his cheeks. The girl, however, didn't seem to mind; her smile just increased a smidgen. All at once, she was close – too close! – and with more than a little surprise, he felt gentle fingers stroking his shoulder. "You hit that locker a little hard. Poor thing. You alright?" Her voice was smooth and sultrily soothing…

Shivers coursed down his spine from the gentle ministrations of her fingers, and he felt his burning cheeks reached a new shade of red. "Um – yes – I – um – I –"

Thankfully, she didn't wait for him to finished his dumbfounded reply. Instead, she cocked her head slightly to the side and peered at him in a friendly manner. "Need help finding where you're going, newbie?"

He stood rooted in place, and dumbly managed… "Umm… yeah… I can't – um – find- um – pod 3 –"

"What class?" she asked cheerfully. Unable to find his voice, Miroku jutted his hand at the girl, offering her the slightly crumbled slip of paper containing his class schedule. She relinquished her stroking of his shoulder in order to take the paper, leaving the young man filled with an odd mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Now, she grinned at him, her chocolate eyes sparkling with excitement; he found he couldn't _not_ smile in reply. "Four for four! Can you believe that Kagome?"

Kagome only grunted and looked the other way, as if the entire interaction was the most boring thing she had ever witnessed. "Whatever." When Miroku glanced at the other girl, he couldn't help but to notice several of the boys standing near her glaring at him in a rather hostile manner …

'_What did I do?_' he thought a little sullenly. He'd only been here for like 10 minutes, but it already seemed he'd made some enemies.

The girl, however, didn't seem to notice. Instead, she handed the paper back to him, charming smile still playing upon her lips. All at once, his deep blue eyes caught her chocolate brown ones, and he found he couldn't look away from her. His stomach plummeted as he fell into those kind, intelligent, expressive orbs. His mouth opened ever so slightly, and he took in a breath, wanting to say something – anything –

But instead, another shrill warning bell shattered the moment. "SANGO, would you quit your lolly-gagging? I'm sure you're having a great time and all, but we're gonna be LATE!" the girled named Kagome snapped irritably at her friend.

'_Sango... Her name is Sango._'

"Ok, then!" she replied cheerfully, then turned to him. "Just follow me – I'll take care of ya!" That said, Sango trotted to Kagome, and the small crowd (which, now that Miroku looked at it, he realized was almost entirely boys) enveloped Sango and then went on its way.

For several moments, Miroku didn't follow; instead, he just stared dumbly after them, wondering…

'_Did she just… fondle my $$?_'

You like? Reviews might encourage me to write the next chapters faster. grins and winks Hey, and here's another novel idea – maybe if you read my other stuff and write me many reviews, I'll work to get up my other Inuyasha fanfic ideas even faster… Yes… Now go, review my pretties! Review! Review like you're earning commission for it!


End file.
